There are many types of desk type work stations which have structures for supporting and storing various components for a computer processing system. In many of these desk type work stations, the components, such as a CRT monitor, are supported on the top of the desk or on structures mounted on the top of the desk so that portions of the work surface on the top of the desk are not available for use when there is no need to use the CRT monitor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,009, there is disclosed a solution to the foregoing problem wherein a transparent panel is provided in the top panel portion of the desk and a CRT monitor is mounted beneath the transparent panel to be viewed by an operator. While this apparatus functions very well, it is sometimes necessary that the CRT monitor be closer to the operator that what is possible in this patented apparatus.